På Dansk
by Moioui
Summary: TIL ALLE DANSKERE: Ja... jeg ved ikke hvad der gik af mig, men prøv lige at læse dette her...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ja, jeg ved ikke helt, men jeg havde skrevet dette her i en time. Det var faktisk ikke meningen at det skulle blive til noget af betydning, men da jeg så læste det igennem gik det op for mig at det passede rigtig godt på Abby og derfor besluttede jeg mig for at ændre lidt småting og se hvad der skete. Jeg ved jo at jeg ikke er den eneste dansker der skriver herinde, så please… skriv hvad du synes.**

Stranden var øde, hvilket nok ikke var så mærkeligt, taget i betragtning at det var midt om vinteren. Frosten havde gjort sandet stift og ubehageligt at gå på og vinden blæste koldt ind fra havet.

Lettet gik Abby hen til den store sten, som lå lige i vigens inderste bugt. Det var en smule besværligt at komme op af den brune, stejle men dog også lidt ujævne side, men Abby kom op, som hun var kommet så mange før, da hun var lille.

Der sad hun så og kiggede ud over havet, mens hun nød det vidunderlige sammensurium af farver, som den nedadgående sol lavede i vandoverfladen. Det havde været så tæt på denne gang at hun næsten ikke magtede at tænke på det… hun ville ikke tænke på det. At trampe rundt i det ville bare gøre det hele meget sværere at bære. Nej, hun skulle bare sidde her lidt. Uden at tænke.

Abby flyttede sig lidt, for at finde en mere behagelig stilling på den hårde og kolde sten. Hun havde siddet der længe og det ville nok ikke vare længe før de ville begynde at blive urolige derhjemme.

Det var koldt og Abbys tårer bredte små gys af kulde ud i hendes krop, som de banede sig vej ned af hendes kinder. Det var helt mørkt nu og hun vidste godt, at hun burde gå hjem. Hun kunne bare ikke holde det ud. Hendes lillebror, Eric, som sikkert savnede hende nu, ville komme løbende hen imod hende og så snart hun så ham, ville hun fortryde at hun overhovedet var gået. Det var også forkert af hende, men hun havde brug for at komme lidt væk.

"Abs!" Abby vendte sig om mod råbet, for at se hendes bedste ven, John Carter komme løbende hen til stenen, hvor hun sad.

Da han nåede frem til stenen bøjede han sig frem og placerede hænderne på knæene, for at forsøge at få vejret efter at have løbet.

"Jeg tænkte nok, at jeg ville finde dig her," sagde han med et smil, som ikke var nok til at oplyse hans bekymrede ansigt, "må jeg komme op?" fortsatte han, med en gestus sigende mod stenen.

Abby nikkede. Faktisk havde hun håbet at han ville komme og lede efter hende her. Hun havde brug for at snakke med ham.

Mens han kravlede op på stenen tog Abby sig selv i at stirre på hans slanke krop. Han så nu meget godt ud, syntes hun… og han var sød.

I nogen tid sad de to, side om side, i stilhed, opslugt af deres egne tanker. Abby kunne tydeligt mærke på Carter at han var utålmodig efter at hun skulle sige noget, men hun var ikke helt klar endnu.

Efter endnu en tid, i stilhed, sagde brød Abby endelig tavsheden.

"Jeg kan ikke klare det mere, John," hviskede hun, med gråden i halsen.

"Shh…," sagde John og vendte sig imod hende, for at omfavne hende. "Det er ikke din skyld. Din mor er syg og det kan du ikke gøre noget ved."

Abby sukkede og strammede grebet om ham. Hun vidste godt at det ikke var hendes skyld, men det var bare så svært at tænke sådan. Hun havde prøvet at beskytte ham, men hun kunne ikke…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: En del af dette her er taget fra min terminsstil, som faktisk var blevet rigtig god, desværre skulle der så indarbejdes en snegl og derfor… ja… det snakker vi ikke om, men jeg ville gerne bruge det gode til noget. **

**Abbys POV:**

Det var nat. Mørket havde for længst sænket sig over byen, og nu var det kun den blege måne og de støvede gadelygter tilbage til at oplyse verden. Abby lå i en fremmet seng og kiggede ud af vinduet. Dynen var varm og blød. Følelsen af den stod i skarp kontrast til den let prikkende kulde, hun følte i sine skuldre og sit ansigt, der lyste bare og blege op i det mørke rum. Hun kunne ikke sove. Hendes krop var som spundet i en friskhed, der bundede i hendes sjæl, og som gjorde det umuligt nærmest umuligt for hende, at finde ro. Hvad skulle hun også med ro? Hele hendes væsen skreg til hende, at hun skulle holde sig vågen, at noget ville ske i dag – i nat – som var værd at vente på.

Abby vendte sig i sengen og trak dynen længere op. Hun kravlede ind imod væggen som et lille dyr, der putter sig ved sin mor og trak knæene op under hagen. Hun sukkede tungt. Lyden var nærmest uhyggelig i stilheden. Hun vidste jo kun alt for godt, hvorfor hun ikke kunne sove. Efter det der var sket, var alle hendes sanser stadig skærpet til det yderste.

……………………………….

Der gik en rum tid. Præcis hvor længe, vidste Abby ikke. Det var som oftest, når man ikke kan sove, sådan at hendes tidsfornemmelse var visket ud i sandet.

Et stille bank på døren fik hende til at fare sammen. Adrenalinen susede rundt i hendes krop og gjorde hende parat til at springe op, hvis det skulle blive nødvendigt.

Døren blev skubbet op. Langsomt, men præcist åbnede den sig, og afslørede personen bag den.

"Hej, smukke," sagde en stemme blidt. Straks slappede Abby af i hele kroppen.

Stille rejste hun sig fra sengen og gik over imod ham.

"Tak, for at du lader os sove her," viskede hun stille og modtog taknemmeligt hans omfavnelse. Hun borede sit ansigt ind i hans bryst og inhalerede duften af den tynde bomuld, som dækkede det og følte det sædvanlige sug i mellemgulvet.

"Det var det mindste, jeg kunne gøre," svarede han roligt. "Eric sover helt fint nu. Du skal ikke være urolig," fortsatte han.

"Kommer du ikke med hen og sætter dig?" spurgte hun ham med en sigende gestus imod sengen, lidt derfra.

Han nikkede og fulgte hendes eksempel, da hun kravlede ned under den enorme dyne og trak den op, så den dækkede hele hendes spinkle krop. Derpå kiggede han på hende og sendte hende et lille, forsigtigt smil, som ikke desto mindre var nok til at tænde den sædvanlige gnist i hendes øjne.

…………………………………

**Johns POV:**

Hun var så smuk. Selv med håret løst og store sorte klatter af udtværet make-up i hele ansigtet var hun den mest vidunderlige person han, i hele hans sekstenårige liv, havde kendt. Der var bare så mange problemer. Som nu for eksempel. Hun var helt ude af den over alt det med hendes mor. Det frustrerede ham. Han ønskede så brændende at hjælpe hende, men dette var et punkt, hvor han ikke var tilstrækkelig.

"Jeg ville ønske, jeg ikke var nødt til at gennemgå dette her hver anden uge," hviskede Abby stille. "Din familie må være godt trætte af mig, efterhånden."

"Nej, det er ok… har du set vores hus?!" Løj John. Sandheden var at hans mor, så sent som dagen før, havde forsøgt at 'tale ham til fornuft'. Hun var ikke interesseret i, sagde hun, at han brugte al sin tid sammen med 'sådan én', hvilket naturligvis referede til Abbys sociale status. Men han var ligeglad. Det var det udtryk, der var i hendes ansigt lige nu, der betød noget.

"Hm… men tak alligevel," gabte hun.

"Er du træt?" spurgte John, alt imens han betragtede hendes kamp, for at holde øjnene åbne.

Hun nikkede.

"Skal jeg…?" spurgte han med en sigende gestus mod døren. Han ville ikke trænge sig på, hvis hun var træt. Hun havde haft en lang dag.

"Årh, nej, vil du ikke ligge lidt her, sammen med mig?" det bønfaldende tonefald i hendes stemme var så indtrængende at han ikke kunne sige nej, så han kravlede ned under en af de utallige dyner i sengen.

"Kom tættere på," hviskede hun "jeg fryser."

Han adlød, og med den varme følelse af en anden krop tæt på sin, faldt han omsider i søvn.

**A/N: Skrev dette her for næsten et år siden, men det manglede lige det sidste… ved ikke om det er noget værd, men det må I jo sige mig, når i reviewer…;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Michael Simpson på anlægget. Sen aften efter danskeksamen. Fik lige lyst til at skrive et par ord. Her er de:**

Den næste morgen vågnede Abby med hold i nakken. Hun havde ligget så behageligt med hovedet hvilende på hans bryst i går, men nu var han væk og hun havde ONDT!

"_Det er utroligt, at jeg aldrig lærer det,"_ tænkte hun ved sig selv. Det var absolut ikke første gang hun havde lavet dette stunt. Hun var blot lykkelig for lørdagen og at hun ikke skulle tilbringe hele dagen i skolen, men i stedet kunne pleje sin ømme krop i ro og mag på sofaen. Eller måske ikke. Hun havde en fornemmelse af, at Elanor ikke just ville finde det behageligt at finde hende dér midt i det hele.

Møjsommeligt begyndte hun at rejse sig fra sengen. Hun måtte hellere se, hvad Carter og Eric havde gang i. Hun vidste af bitter erfaring, at det kunne være farligt at efterlade de to alene i for lang tid. Selvom de af og til kunne finde på de værste ting, kunne hun alligevel ikke lade være med at smile ved tanken om dem sammen. Hun var dybt taknemmelig for alt det, Carter gjorde for hendes bror. Også selvom han måske ikke altid var klar over det. Kommunikation havde aldrig været hendes stærke side.

…………………………………

Et kvarter senere stod Abby foran spejlet og børstede sit våde hår efter badet. Når nu hun tænkte over det var det egentlig ret dejligt, at Carters familie havde så mange penge, at hun uden problemer (modregnet Elanors misbilligelse) kunne få lov til at låne et soveværelse, komplet med bad og gaderobe, så hun ikke var nødt til at snige sig omkring i nattøj, for at komme til at se præsentabel ud.

Hun tog en T-shirt (med Sex Pistols, of course) på og et par behagelige jeans, og lagde en let makeup inden hun følte sig klar til at møde verden, i dette tilfælde bestående af Carter og hans familie.

…………………………………

Den første hun mødte, da hun kom ud fra soveværelset var Jack.

"_Så er han åbenbart hjemme for en gangs skyld,"_ tænkte hun ved sig selv, hun var godt klar over hvor fraværende både han og Elanor var i Carters liv. Højt sagde hun bare: "Goddag mr. Carter, det er godt at se dig."

"Jamen, Abby, det var da hyggeligt. Er Eric her også?" spurgte Jack. Han var nu ikke så slem som Elanor. Til tider kunne hun helt godt lide ham.

"Ja, jeg gætter på at han og John er ved at splitte hele underetagen ad," hun havde det altid lidt underligt med at kalde Carter ved hans fornavn, men det var hun jo næsten nødt til i dette tilfælde.

Jack grinede: "De er nogle vandaler, de to." Så fortsatte han hen ad gangen til sit værelse.

Imens Abby gik ned ad trappen til stugeetagen grinede hun lidt for sig selv. Vandaler. Hans sprog var til tider en smule gammeldags.

Stadig smilende for sig selv gik hun ind i den store spisestue, hvor hun fandt Carter i færd med at læse i en bog. Foran ham stod et morgenbord, der kunne være en konge værdig. Han kiggede op.

"Hvad griner du af?"

"Jeg snakkede bare med din far. Han er nu et helt flinkt menneske, når alt kommer til alt."

"Ja, det har du nok ret i. Om ikke andet, er det dejligt at se dig i lidt bedre humør end i går. Du ser for øvrigt godt ud," han blinkede til hende da han sagde det sidste.

Abby smilede forlegent. Nogle gange vidste han bare præcis hvad han skulle sige, for at få hende til at føle sig som den mest specielle pige i hele verden. Han smilede tilbage, og noget gav sig til at danse rundt inde i hende.

"Er du sulten?" spurgte han og gestikulerede mod det bugnende morgenbord.

Den hentydning var hun ikke længe om at forstå og i ét nu var hun henne ved bordet, og i gang med at fortære en stor portion røræg og bacon.

…………………………………

En halv time senere var Abby mæt og tilfreds. Så mæt at hun næsten ikke orkede at tænke, for ikke at tale om rent faktisk fysisk at bevæge sig.

"Har du fået nok mad?" spurgte Carter drillende, "eller skal jeg smøre et stykke toast til dig?" fortsatte han og lavede drillende "flyvemaskinebevægelser" med brødet foran hendes næse.

"Altså, Carter, det er slet ikke sjovt!" stønnede hun, imens hun holdt sig på maven. Så mæt.

I samme nu kom Eric farende ind ad døren.

"Godmorgen Abby. Hvornår skal vi hjem igen?" spurgte han uskyldigt og kiggede op på hende med forvirrede øjne.

"Det ved jeg ikke, Eric," sagde Abby og efter at have sendt Carter et spørgende blik fortsatte hun: "Det kan godt være, at vi bliver her resten af weekenden."

Abby kunne med det samme mærke at Erics spørgsmål havde frarøvet hende al den lethed og glæde, som hun før havde følt. Nu var hun tilbage i sin gamle sindstilstand. Træt og forvirret.

"Kom Eric, vi går en tur ud til poolen," Carter opfattede med det samme hvad der foregik i hendes sind og trak af sted med drengen.

"Kommer du ikke med, Abs?" ville han vide. Egentlig havde hun lyst til at sige nej, men hans oprigtige barneøjne kombineret med Carters ansigtsudtryk, der tydeligt sagde, at det ville være godt for hende, fik hende til at skifte mening.

"Jo, jeg kommer nu."

…………………………………

Dagen gik hurtigt, alt taget i betragtning og inden længe var det blevet aften. Carters forældre var i løbet af dagen taget til hver deres forretningsmøde og ville ikke komme hjem før om et par dage og efter et solidt aftensmåltid havde Carter og Abby fået lagt en udmattet Eric i seng. De sad nu på Carters værelse og så tv i sengen.

Abby var træt. Det havde også været en lang dag for hende og det kunne pludselig mærkes i kroppen. Hun tog en masse af de pyntepuder, som (det var Elanors værk) var placeret i Carters seng, og satte sig godt til rette op ad dem.

Hun var lige ved at døse hen, da hun pludselig mærkede Carters arm, der lige så stille sneg sig rundt om hendes skuldre. Det var en dejlig følelse at sidde sådan med ham, og uden egentlig at tænke på hvilke signaler hun sende, lænede hun sig ind til ham.

Han gav hende et lille klem, da han mærkede det. Diskret fik han slukket for fjernsynet og i stedet startet stereoanlægget hvorpå der lå en cd med noget meget stille og behageligt musik. Han vendte sig, så han lå med siden til hende og kiggede hende ind i øjnene. Hun gjorde det samme.

Langsomt, ganske langsomt rakte han en hånd ud og skubbede en tot hår væk fra hendes ansigt.

"Du er den smukkeste pige, jeg kender, Abby Lockhart," sagde han med grødet stemme.

Ved hans ord, kunne Abby mærke varmen stige op i hendes kinder. Hun kiggede forlegent ned. Der var noget i den måde, han havde sagt det på, som gjorde hende vis på, at han virkelig mente det. Og hun var ikke vant til at drenge sagde sådan noget til hende, endsige uden at have bagtanker med det. Nogle dårlige, fulde, minder dukkede op, men dem ville hun ikke tænke på nu. Intet skulle få lov til at ødelægge dette fantastiske øjeblik med _ham_.

Imens hun havde tænkt alt dette var han rykket tættere på. Hun mærkede pludselig hans hånd på hendes kind, vendte blikket og så ham direkte ind i øjnene. Dér så hun en masse følelser, som hun ikke rigtig kunne sætte ord på, men noget fik hende til at tro, at de mindede om dem, hun selv havde, netop i det øjeblik.

Så kyssede han hende.


End file.
